


Severus Snape und der Knirps-der-lebt

by MissJinx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Harry, Exacting Snape, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Kid Fic, Toddler Harry, Trolling Dumbledore
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJinx/pseuds/MissJinx
Summary: Nein, Dumbledore nutzte ganz gewiss kein Foto von Severus Snape, um dem kleinen zwei Jahre alten Harry beizubringen, den Mann 'Pa' zu nennen. Das ist eine lächerliche Anschuldigung, die hier nicht geduldet wird!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Severus Snape and the Toddler-Who-Lived](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581383) by [Nicnac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac). 



> Vorwort der Übersetzerin: Nicnac ist die Autorin dieser wundervollen Geschichte und war so freundlich, mir ihre Erlaubnis für eine deutsche Übersetzung zu erteilen. Das sehr empfehlenswerte englischsprachige Original "Severus Snape and the Toddler-Who-Lived" ist oben verlinkt.
> 
> Kommentar der Übersetzerin: Diese Geschichte ist einfach nur ein Juwel. Eine Feel-Good-Story.  
> Ich will gar nicht wirklich viel dazu sagen, außer, dass ich sie schon x-mal gelesen habe und diese Geschichte der Auslöser dafür war, dass ich mich vom nur-Lesen hin zum Übersetzen bewegt habe.  
> Oder wie ich der Autorin schrieb: this story of yours is just too good to be missed by German readers. [deine Geschichte ist einfach viel zu toll, als dass die deutschen Leser sie verpassen dürften.]  
> Ich hoffe, ich konnte Nicnacs Original gerecht werden - viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!

Severus wollte diese Aufgabe nicht im geringsten. Tatsächlich könnte man die Bedingungen, unter denen er sie akzeptiert hatte, als emotionale Erpressung bezeichnen; doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dies von keinem Gericht anerkannt werden würde. Als er Dumbledore deswegen zur Rede stellte, weiteten sich dessen Augen leicht und er meinte nur: "Es war wohl kaum ein juristisch bindender Vertrag, aber falls Sie versuchen wollen, den Sachverhalt vor Gericht zu bringen, ist das natürlich Ihr Vorrecht." Blödmann. Dennoch, trotz der zweifelhaften Umstände, unter denen er der Erfüllung dieser Aufgabe zugestimmt hatte, Fakt war: Er hatte zugestimmt. Und wenn er es schon machen musste, dann würde er es verdammt noch mal auch gut machen.

"Ich denke, ich werde darauf verzichten, meine gesamte schmutzige Vergangenheit vor Gericht zu zerren, vielen Dank", sagte Severus. "Alles, was ich im Moment benötige ist die gegenwärtige Wohnanschrift des Jungen."

"Wofür denn das?", fragte Dumbledore verdutzt.

"Mir ist kürzlich zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie ihn nach dem Tod seiner Eltern bei Lilys Schwester untergebracht haben." Severus wusste nicht, welche Laus Minerva neulich über die Leber gelaufen war, aber sie war so richtig auf Hundertachtzig gewesen, als sie sich scheinbar über alles aufregte, was sie in den letzten zehn Jahren verärgert hatte. "Da ich Petunia Evans nur so weit traue, wie ich sie werfen kann", Severus pausierte, bedachte Petunias knochige Gestalt und seine eigene sehnige Stärke und korrigierte sich, "weniger weit als ich sie werfen kann, betrachte ich es als meine Pflicht, nach dem Jungen zu sehen und mich zu vergewissern, dass man sich angemessen um ihn kümmert."

Severus konnte beobachten, wie Dumbledores Miene immer verblüffter erschien, je länger er sprach und so beendete Severus seine kleine Rede mit: "Habe ich Sie etwa überrascht?"

"Eher erfreut. Erfreut und stolz gemacht." Dumbledore revidierte seinen Gesichtsausdruck von perplex zu einem Lächeln, mit dem er Severus bedachte, welches dieser wiederum hochgradig... verunsichernd fand. "Ich gebe zu, ich glaubte, es fiele Ihnen zu schwer über Harrys Abstammung väterlicherseits hinwegzusehen, um sich dieser Aufgabe aufrichtig zu widmen."

"Es tut mir ja so leid, Ihre Erwartungen nicht erfüllt zu haben", höhnte Severus, denn Sarkasmus fiel ihm leicht, zumal die Vorstellung, dass jemand stolz auf ihn sein könnte und nicht aufgrund dessen, was er mit seiner Magie bewerkstelligen konnte, sondern aufgrund dessen wie er als Person war, war ebenfalls hochgradig... verunsichernd.

"Das muss es nicht", sagte Dumbledore heiter und beachtete Severus harschen Ton gar nicht. "Ich habe so selten unrecht, dass es tatsächlich eine erfrischende Abwechslung ist."

"Die Adresse", forderte Severus.

"Natürlich, natürlich", sagte Dumbledore. "Es ist der Ligusterweg 4 in Little Whinging, Surrey." Während er sprach erschienen die Worte vor ihm in der Luft und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes landeten sie auf einem Blatt Pergament, welches er Severus aushändigte.

"Eine Sache noch, bevor Sie gehen", meinte Dumbledore. "Versuchen Sie bitte, die Dursleys nicht als den Feind zu betrachten. Ich verstehe, dass Sie und Petunia als Kinder nicht miteinander auskamen, aber gerade Sie sollten wissen, dass Menschen sich ändern können."

Severus verdrehte ob dieser Rührseligkeit die Augen. "Ich werde mich bemühen, nicht unnötig feindlich eingestellt zu sein."

Dumbledore seufzte, er war sich des Zwecks der Einschränkung 'unnötig' sehr bewusst. "Also gut. Ich vertraue Ihnen, Severus."

Also, _das_ war jetzt definitiv emotionale Erpressung.

 

**Unterbringung 1: Die Dursleys**

'Im Nachhinein', dachte Severus während er das dankenswerterweise nicht länger zappelnde Gör unter dessen Achseln und so weit wie möglich von sich entfernt hielt, 'war Dumbledores Vertrauen in mich möglicherweise ein klitzekleines bisschen ungerechtfertigt.' Der Gedanke war kaum aufgekommen, als Severus ihn auch schon erbarmungslos unterdrückte; er hatte das Richtige getan als er Potter aus dem Dursley-Haushalt wegnahm. Und selbst wenn es nicht das Richtige gewesen war, jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr, es brachte nichts über die Vergangenheit und was-wäre-wenns zu sinnieren. Es lag eine gewisse Ironie darin, dass ausgerechnet Severus Snape diese Denkweise befürwortete, doch da er eine persönliche, tiefe Abscheu gegen Ironie aller Art empfand, ignorierte er dies.

Dumbledore schaute überrascht auf, als Severus in sein Büro flohte und offensichtlich mit dem Knirps-der-lebt zurückkehrte, welchen er mit ausgestreckten Armen vor sich hielt, als wäre er etwas sehr faul und unappetitlich riechendes. In der Tat, Potter stank zum Himmel, aber Severus hatte gewiss nicht die Absicht irgendwelche Windeln zu wechseln; damit durfte sich gern Dumbledore herumschlagen. "Ich kann also davon ausgehen, dass es nicht so gut lief?"

"Sie hatten ihn im Schrank unter der Treppe eingeschlossen!", schnappte Severus.

"Und Sie haben selbstverständlich sicher gestellt, dass es sich hierbei nicht um eine Bestrafung für ein Fehlverhalten Harrys handelte, bevor Sie ein Kind aus seinem Zuhause gekidnappt haben?", bemerkte Dumbledore nüchtern, obwohl man eine leise Warnung aus seinem Tonfall heraushören konnte.

"Der Junge ist zwei Jahre alt, was kann er schon angestellt haben?", fragte Severus.

Dumbledore hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. "Ich nehme an, dass Sie noch nicht viele Zweijährige getroffen haben."

"Aber Sie haben, ja?", erwiderte Severus. Dumbledore summte ein wenig, räumte Severus' Punkt ein, ohne ihm jedoch explizit zuzustimmen und wartete.

"Alles wies darauf hin, dass dieser Schrank sein dauerhafter Schlafraum war", sagte Severus. "Und was das Kidnapping betrifft: Ich denke kaum, dass es als solches gewertet werden kann, bedenkt man, dass – als ich meine Absicht äußerte, Potter aus ihrer Obhut zu entfernen – alles was sie sagten war, sie seien 'froh, den Jungen los zu sein' und dass ich ihnen 'die Arbeit erspare, die Verrücktheit aus ihm heraus zu prügeln'."

Dumbledores normalerweise sanft blickende Augen wurden im Nu hart wie Stahl und Severus glaubte, er könne den Ärger des anderen Mannes nahezu in der Luft spüren. "Haben sie Harry etwas zuleide getan?", fragte er streng.

Harry, der bis zu diesem Moment still damit beschäftigt war, sich staunend im Raum umzusehen, wimmerte und fing an, sich in Severus' Händen zu winden. Wahrscheinlich wollte er loskommen, damit er sich verstecken konnte, so wie er es kurz zuvor getan hatte als sein Onkel wütend geworden war. Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich augenblicklich. "Oh Harry, es tut mir so leid. Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich, mein lieber Junge."

"Braver Junge", sagte Harry mit Nachdruck.

"Ja, Harry, du bist ein sehr braver Junge", stimmte Dumbledore ihm zu. Harry schniefte noch ein paar Mal und vergaß plötzlich allen Kummer als Fawkes anfing eine Show abzuziehen, indem er seine Flügel weit spreizte und dann von seiner üblichen Sitzstange zu Dumbledores Stuhllehne flatterte. Potter erachtete dies offensichtlich als das Faszinierendste, was er je gesehen hatte und verfiel wieder in andächtiges Schweigen.

"Es tut mir leid, dass mein Temperament mit mir durchgegangen ist", wiederholte sich Dumbledore, diesmal an Severus gerichtet, der die Entschuldigung jedoch leicht abtat. Um ehrlich zu sein, er fand den plötzlichen Ausbruch an Entrüstung irgendwie beruhigend. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Dumbledore irgendetwas darüber wusste, wie Potter behandelt wurde, aber... Nun ja, bei Dumbledore stellte sich niemals die Frage, ob er mehr wusste als er durchblicken ließ oder nicht, sondern nur wie viel mehr.

"Ich konnte keine Beweise für körperliche Misshandlung finden, dennoch würde ich empfehlen, dass Poppy ihn untersucht. Insbesondere, da ich den Verdacht habe, dass sie ihn keinesfalls anständig ernährt haben – er kann nicht viel mehr als sechs Kilo wiegen."

Natürlich können auch nur sechs Kilo ziemlich schwer werden, wenn man sie für längere Zeit auf Armlänge ausgestreckt vor seinem Körper umher trug, weshalb Severus Dumbledores Schreibtisch ansteuerte und das Kind kurzerhand mitten darauf ablegte. "Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie jemand sehr viel Besseren ausfindig machen, der Potter zukünftig aufnimmt", sagte Severus. Und mit dieser bedrohlichen Anmerkung verließ er den Raum.

(Und weil er den Raum verlassen hatte, bekam er nicht mit, was als nächstes passierte. Harry wandte sich zu Dumbledore und sagte mit der ganzen Schwere und Ernsthaftigkeit seiner zwei Jahre: "Vogel." Er dachte sorgfältig nach und fügte dann hinzu: "Spaß."

"Ich stimme dir zu, Severus ist ein spaßiger Mann", entgegnete Dumbledore mit genau derselben Ernsthaftigkeit. "Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry, ich habe einen Plan", Dumbledore tippte sich verschwörerisch gegen die Nase, nur um sie sogleich vor Widerwillen zu rümpfen, "auf den wir zu sprechen kommen, sobald ich Poppy dazu gekriegt habe, deine Windel zu wechseln.")

 

**Unterbringung 4: Die Weasleys**

Severus korrigierte seinen Griff an Harry und versuchte genauer zu imitieren, was er Molly Weasley hatte tun sehen. Egal wie ungeeignet Severus diesen Haushalt fand, er konnte nicht leugnen, dass die Frau eine Menge Erfahrung mit dem Thema hatte. Dennoch war Severus noch nicht vollkommen überzeugt, ob er diese Methode bevorzugte. Es war sicherlich weniger anstrengend für seine Arme, aber Harry schien eine Faszination für Severus' Haare entwickelt zu haben, welche durch diese Haltung nur noch angespornt wurde.

Dumbledore war nicht in seinem Büro als Severus ankam, aber als er laut dessen Namen rief, kam er ziemlich schnell aus seinem Quartier hervor.

Als er Potter in Severus' Armen erblickte, sah er irgendwie zugleich resigniert und amüsiert aus. "Hallo Harry, Severus. Ist dies ein reiner Höflichkeitsbesuch oder haben Sie eine bis heute unentdeckte Unfähigkeit seitens der Weasleys aufgetan, ein Kind aufzuziehen?"

"Selbst wenn ich geneigt wäre auf einen Höflichkeitsbesuch vorbeizukommen, warum zur Hölle sollte ich das mit Potter im Schlepptau tun? Dieser Junge ist eine – Potter, hör sofort damit auf!", unterbrach sich Severus schnell, bevor Potter sich die Handvoll Severus' Haare, die er gehalten hatte, in den Mund stecken konnte. Severus holte den Schnuller, den Molly ihm aufgedrängt hatte, aus seiner Tasche und bot ihn dem Jungen anstelle der Haare an. Potter beäugte ihn zweifelnd, erlaubte Severus aber, ihn ihm in den Mund zu stecken und nuckelte dann halbherzig. Der Schnuller wurde ganz offensichtlich als zwar annehmbarer, aber im Vergleich minderwertiger Ersatz für Severus' Haare angesehen.

"Was ich sagen wollte – der Junge ist eine Landplage. Etwas, das die Weasleys ihm nicht abtrainieren werden können", beschwerte sich Severus.

"Ich weiß nicht, ich habe gehört, dass Bill Weasley recht wohlerzogen ist", antwortete Dumbledore, indem er sich auf das einzige Weasley-Kind bezog, das bisher Hogwarts besuchte.

"Sicher eine Anomalie, ihr Heim glich einem Tollhaus. Da war ein Moment, wo ich sicher war, Potter würde gleich von der Menge zu Tode getrampelt werden."

"Ich bin sicher, Molly oder Arthur hätten eingegriffen, bevor es soweit gekommen wäre", sagte Dumbledore und klang amüsiert, obwohl Severus nicht verstehen konnte, worüber; der-Junge-der-lebt totgetrampelt von einer Horde wilder Kinder – das war nun wirklich keine Sache über die man lachen konnte. Davon abgesehen, auch wenn Molly Weasley eingegriffen hätte, und das auch faktisch getan hatte, Arthur Weasley wies eine 'Jungs sind eben so' Einstellung auf, die in ihrer Gleichgültigkeit vollkommen inakzeptabel war.

"Ja nun, ich habe nicht die Absicht Potters kontinuierliches Wohlergehen dem Zufall zu überlassen", sagte Severus. "Die Weasleys sind einfach keine akzeptablen Erziehungsberechtigten."

"Ich nehme an Sie sind der Experte; ich werde daher Ihrem Urteil vertrauen", meinte Dumbledore, während Severus innerlich die Stirn runzelte. Er fühlte sich kaum als Experte auf dem Gebiet. Sicher, er besaß ein Mindestmaß an gesundem Menschenverstand und hatte ebenso ein Mindestmaß an Anspruch aufzuweisen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er der Einzige war, der willens war, sich die Mühe zu machen und zu überprüfen, ob Potters Erziehungsberechtigte tatsächlich ausreichend geeignet waren, anstatt es nur einfach zu hoffen und anzunehmen, aber das machte ihn noch lange nicht zu einem Experten. Vielleicht sollte er sich ein paar Bücher zu dem Thema besorgen...

"Ja, das sollten Sie", stimmte Severus nachdrücklich zu, keinen der inneren Zweifel nach außen zeigend.

Er ging auf Dumbledore zu, in der Absicht, ihm Potter zu übergeben. Zuerst weigerte sich Potter, Severus' Arme zu verlassen, aber sobald Dumbledore ihn hatte, entwickelte der Junge eine spontane Obsession bezüglich Dumbledores Bart. Potter grabschte mit jeder Hand ein Büschel, spuckte seinen Schnuller aus und stopfte sich ein Büschel samt Faust in den Mund. Dumbledore gluckste und zog die Barthaare wieder aus Potters Mund. "Er ist ein entzückendes Kind, nicht wahr?"

Severus sah keinen Grund eine derart lächerliche Äußerung mit einer Antwort zu würdigen.

 

**Unterbringung 9: Remus Lupin**

"Sie haben ihn bei dem Werwolf gelassen?", zischte Severus. Er wollte Dumbledore am liebsten anschreien, der Mann verdiente es mit Sicherheit nach dieser schwachsinnigen Wahnsinnstat, aber bedauerlicherweise war dies zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt keine Option. Potter war mitten in seinem Mittagsschläfchen gewesen, als Severus auftauchte, um ihn vor Lupin zu retten – der im Übrigen verdächtig gelassen reagierte, als Severus Potter mit sich nehmen wollte. Das war etwas, was er später noch genauer überprüfen musste. Der Junge war kurz aufgewacht als Severus ihn hochnahm, aber – zweifellos mittlerweile an diese Prozedur gewöhnt – schnell wieder in Severus' Armen eingeschlafen.

"Remus war ein guter Freund von James und Lily, bevor sie gestorben sind", sagte Dumbledore.

"Das war Sirius Black auch", schnappte Severus zurück (leise). "Beabsichtigen Sie, Potter als nächstes zu ihm zu bringen?"

"Seien Sie nicht albern, Severus. Askaban ist kein Ort für einen Zweijährigen."

"Aber ein Mörder ist ein geeigneter Erziehungsberechtigter, ja?", fragte Severus, bevor er das Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen und das Zucken seines Mundes bemerkte. Severus wurde aufgezogen.

Also, das war ganz und gar inakzeptabel. Der einzige Mensch, dem es jemals erlaubt war, Severus aufzuziehen, war Lily. Und, überlegte Severus, falls der junge Potter es jemals versuchen sollte, könnte es zulässig sein, aber nur, weil er noch sehr jung war und man nicht von ihm erwarten konnte, es besser zu wissen. Plus, er erholte sich immer noch von dem Trauma der Kindesmisshandlung; Zugeständnisse mussten gemacht werden.

"Potters Vormundschaft ist nichts worüber man scherzen sollte", knurrte Severus.

"Ich versichere Ihnen, mein Junge, ich nehme das alles sehr ernst", sagte Dumbledore und es schien, als ob er es auch so meinte.

Severus verengte die Augen. "Wenn Sie es ernst nehmen, dann haben Sie offensichtlich nicht die Fähigkeit, ein geeignetes Zuhause von einem ungeeigneten von einem abscheulichen zu unterscheiden."

"Das scheint mir ein bisschen hart geurteilt zu sein", erwiderte Dumbledore.

"Ein Paar von Kindesmisshandlern und ein Werwolf", hielt Severus ihm die zwei erschütterndsten Entscheidungen vor, die Dumbledore getroffen hatte.

"Offenkundig hatte ich zu gegebener Zeit keine Ahnung, dass die Dursleys sich derart verhalten würden und was Remus betrifft, ich habe wohl kaum geplant, Harry in der Nacht des Vollmonds unter seiner alleinigen Aufsicht zu belassen. Ganz gleich", sagte Dumbledore und winkte seine eigenen Erklärungen ab, "wenn Sie sagen, Remus ist nicht geeignet, dann ist er nicht geeignet. Ich werde einfach jemand anderen finden müssen."

"Tun Sie das", stimmte Severus zu. Auch wenn Dumbledore in dieser Angelegenheit kein bisschen urteilsfähig war, er war bemerkenswert gut darin, Leute aufzutreiben, die willens waren, Potter bei sich aufzunehmen sowie darin, Potters Sorgerecht zu übertragen, ohne all zu viel juristisches Bohei oder irgendeine Art Aufschrei der Öffentlichkeit zu verursachen. "Sobald Sie jemanden gefunden haben, dürfen Sie zu mir kommen und wenn ich denke, dass es sich bei dieser Person um einen geeigneten Erziehungsberechtigten handelt, dann werde ich Ihnen erlauben, Potter dorthin zu bringen."

"Werden Sie sich dann in der Zwischenzeit um Harry kümmern?", fragte Dumbledore.

"Ich habe ja wohl kaum eine andere Wahl, da Sie ganz offensichtlich jemanden brauchen, der Ihre Entscheidungen überprüft", antwortete Severus.

"Natürlich", nickte Dumbledore, entweder ahnte er nicht oder es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass er gerade unterschwellig beleidigt worden war. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry eine zauberhafte Zeit mit Ihnen haben wird."

"Ich mache das nicht zum Vergnügen des Kindes", sagte Severus, obwohl Dumbledore ihn anschaute, als ob er ihm kein Wort glaubte. Also raffte Severus seine Würde zusammen – oder zumindest so viel Würde wie er konnte, während er ein schlafendes Kleinkind trug, welches eine beachtlich große Sabberpfütze auf seiner Schulter hinterlassen hatte – und meinte: "Nun, wenn Sie mich dann entschuldigen würden, ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen." Severus drehte sich um und gab um seiner eigenen Zurechnungsfähigkeit willen vor, Dumbledores unterdrücktes Lachen nicht zu hören und ging um Potter hinzulegen, damit dieser sein Mittagsschläfchen beenden konnte. Ausreichend Schlaf war sehr wichtig für einen Jungen seines Alters; alle Bücher sagten das.

 

**Unterbringung 14: Die Longbottoms**

"Kucke!", kreischte Harry. Sobald er sicher war, dass Severus guckte – nicht dass der jemals so dumm wäre, seine Augen von einem Zweijährigen abzuwenden, der darauf bestand, aus eigener Kraft die Treppen zu erklimmen – drehte sich Harry wieder um und platzierte beide Hände auf der übernächsten Stufe. Während er seine Hände nutzte, um die Balance zu halten, brachte er erst einen, dann den zweiten Fuß hoch auf die nächste Stufe. Mit beiden Füßen fest auf der Stufe stehend, drückte sich Harry mit den Händen hoch bis er wieder gerade stand. Dann drehte er sich erneut zu Severus um und schaute ihn ganz rot vor Stolz über seinen Erfolg an.

"Ja, du kannst die Treppe hochsteigen, wie du ausgiebig bewiesen hast." Bei _jeder einzelnen Stufe._ Den ganzen langen Weg vom Wasserspeier bis zu Dumbledores Büro. Severus empfand plötzlich äußerste Dankbarkeit für die etwas eigenartige Beschaffenheit von Dumbledores Treppe, die bewirkte, dass diese Entfernung sehr viel kürzer war als sie eigentlich sein dürfte.

Harry kicherte, er war unentwegt begeistert von Severus' bissigen Kommentaren. Dann schrie er: "Kucke!" und exerzierte die gesamte Prozedur von neuem durch.

"Was willst du? Hauspunkte? Du bist noch nicht mal einem Haus zugeteilt, du irres Kind."

Harry kicherte und kreischte _wieder_ "Kucke!", doch Merlin sei Dank gab es keine Stufen mehr, die er erklimmen konnte. Mangels derer, trottete Harry über den kleinen Treppenabsatz und schlug mit seinen offenen Handflächen wiederholt gegen die Bürotür.

"Herein." Dumbledores Stimme war voller Belustigung und zerstörte prompt jegliche vage Hoffnung seitens Severus', dass er möglicherweise irgendwie ihre Prozession überhört haben könnte. Innerlich seufzend öffnete Severus die Tür.

"Dumdore!", quietschte Harry fröhlich.

"Ja, hallo Harry, es ist so schön, dich wieder zu sehen", sagte Dumbledore und beugte sich vornüber, um Harry durch's Haar zu wuscheln bevor er sich Severus zuwandte. "Augusta?" Beide waren mittlerweile so vertraut mit der Routine, dass es nur noch dieses eine Wort brauchte.

"Erscheint nach wie vor eine vollkommen passable Frau, aber sie hat offenbar Ihr Talent, Leute auszusuchen, die auf ihre Kinder aufpassen sollen." Nicht, dass Severus es viel besser gemacht hätte. Sicher, er war imstande gewesen, kurzerhand einige der ganz und gar offensichtlich ungeeigneten Auswahlmöglichkeiten Dumbledores abzulehnen, aber es gab auch Familien, von denen Severus gedacht hatte, dass sie in Ordnung seien, nur um später feststellen zu müssen, dass sie komplett unqualifiziert waren. Es war wirklich erschreckend, wie viele Leute es gab – einige davon mit eigenen Kindern! – ohne jegliche Ahnung davon, wie man fachgerecht ein Kind aufzog.

"Ah, ich dachte mir schon, dass es an so etwas liegen müsste", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich.

"Was soll das heißen?", fragte Severus.

"Nur, dass ich mit Augusta gut bekannt bin und es schwierig fand, zu erraten, was das Problem mit ihr sein sollte. Sie legt viel Wert auf Disziplin, aber ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass Sie jemand sind, der dagegen etwas einzuwenden hat", antwortete Dumbledore.

"Natürlich nicht. Disziplin ist sehr – Harry!", unterbrach sich Severus selbst. Harry, von dem man nun wirklich nicht hätte erwarten können, dass er weiß, dass er nicht mit den Sachen in Dumbledores Regalen spielen darf, aber dafür sehr wohl imstande war einen bestimmten Tonfall zu erkennen, drehte sich schuldbewusst guckend um.

"Komm her", befahl Severus und zeigte auf den Boden zwischen seinen Füßen. Harry warf noch einen langen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick auf das Regal, wackelte dann aber gehorsam hinüber zu Severus. Als er ankam, fiel er auf sein Hinterteil und schaute mit jammervollem Ausdruck hoch zu ihm. Severus seufzte innerlich und zog eine Plüschschlange aus einer seiner Robentaschen hervor. Sie gehörte zu einem Vierer-Set, das Dumbledore Harry geschenkt hatte, die anderen waren ein Dachs, ein Adler und ein Löwe und alle drei samt und sonders viel zu sperrig, um sie in einer Tasche unterzubringen. Harrys Miene erhellte sich beim Anblick seines Spielzeuges, welches er begierig ergriff, ziellos durch die Luft sausen ließ und dazu zischende Geräusche produzierte.

"Wie ich gerade sagte", fuhr Severus nahtlos fort, "ist Disziplin sehr wichtig. Ich werde niemandem erlauben, Harry zu einem derart überheblichen Ekel wie es sein Vater war zu erziehen."

"Offensichtlich nicht", bemerkte Dumbledore. "Was genau geschah denn nun bei den Longbottoms?"

"Als ich dort ankam, informierte man mich, dass die Jungs draußen im Schnee spielten, unter der Aufsicht von Augustas Bruder Algernon. Ich ging also, um nach ihnen zu sehen und während Harry seinen Spaß zu haben schien, war der Longbottom Junge nahezu begraben unter einer Schneewehe und das ohne Mantel oder Handschuhe oder irgendeiner Art von Winterkleidung. Augenscheinlich versuchte dieser Mann Longbottoms magischen Kräften einen Kickstart zu verpassen", sagte Severus, die Stimme voller Abscheu.

"Wie traurig", meinte Dumbledore und trotz seines recht milden Tonfalls, war deutlich, dass er wirklich erschüttert war. Eine Gefühlsregung, die zweifellos dadurch verstärkt wurde, dass er nur sehr wenig tun konnte, um diese Situation zu bessern. Die Magie eines Kindes zu 'animieren' war eine alte und nach wie vor weit verbreitete Tradition in Reinblut-Familien, obwohl Severus den Verdacht hatte, dass selbst Leute wie die Blacks oder Malfoys es ein bisschen extrem finden würden, ein Kind halb zu Tode zu gefrieren, bevor es auch nur drei Jahre alt war.

"Ich werde schauen, ob Minerva mal mit Augusta sprechen kann; die zwei waren zu Schulzeiten irgendwie befreundet", sagte Dumbledore schlussendlich.

Severus nickte, zugegebenermaßen mehr erleichtert, dass Harry der Situation entronnen war als besorgt wegen Longbottom. Obwohl... als er Harry so anschaute, wie dieser glücklich mit seiner Plüschschlange spielte, konnte Severus sich nicht helfen, plötzlich sah er das Bild eines anderen kleinen Jungen vor sich, eines Jungen mit Lippen und Fingern ganz blau vor Kälte... und ohne darüber nachzudenken sagte Severus: "Während Sie dies erledigen, werde ich Harry mit in unser Quartier nehmen für ein schönes langes, warmes Bad."

Vollkommen überflüssig, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Harry angemessen dick eingepackt gewesen war und völlig offensichtlich keinerlei schädliche Nachwirkungen der Kälte erlitten hatte, aber trotzdem. Es schien das Richtige zu sein.

 

**Unterbringung 22: Albus Dumbledore**

Severus glitt mit bösem Blick in Dumbledores Büro, Harry saß auf seiner Hüfte. Dumbledore stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf und durchquerte den Raum mit ausgestreckten Armen, als ob er beabsichtigte, Severus den Jungen abzunehmen. "Guten Abend, Severus, es ist sehr nett von Ihnen, Harry hochzubringen."

Severus ignorierte gezielt Dumbledores offene Arme und setzte sich stattdessen mit Harry auf seinem Schoß auf einen der Stühle vor den Schreibtisch des Direktors. Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts dazu. Er nahm lediglich wieder Platz und bedeutete Severus mit einer Handbewegung, dass er sprechen möge.

"Nachdem Sie sich selbst erboten haben, Harry aufzunehmen hatte ich darauf vertraut, dass dies das Ende dieser ganzen Angelegenheit bedeuten würde", sagte Severus schnippisch vor Wut. "Törichterweise, so scheint es, nachdem ich gerade eben, als ich auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle war, Harry begegnete, wie er ausgerechnet von einem Gryffindor Vertrauensschüler herumgetragen wurde!"

"Na na, Severus, Mercy Thompson stammt aus einer großen Familie und sie hat reichlich Übung darin, auf kleine Kinder aufzupassen", bemerkte Dumbledore sachlich.

"Es handelte sich nicht um Mercy Thompson, es war dieser Trottel Jeffery Jones", blaffte Severus. Also übergab Dumbledore Harry nicht nur zur Aufsicht an Schüler, sondern diese reichten Harry darüber hinaus auch noch untereinander herum. "Sie sollen eigentlich Harrys Vormund sein!"

"Sein gesetzlicher Vormund, ja, und natürlich werde ich immer für Harry da sein, wenn er mich braucht, aber ich hatte nie die Absicht ihn rund um die Uhr zu betreuen, ich habe nicht im entferntesten die Zeit dafür. Stattdessen dachte ich, ein jeder hier in Hogwarts könnte Teil der gemeinschaftlichen Aufgabe sein, Harry aufzuziehen. So wie das Sprichwort sagt 'Man braucht ein ganzes Dorf, um ein Kind großzuziehen.'"

"Das hier ist eine _Schule_ , kein Dorf", fauchte Severus und außerdem war das an und für sich und sowieso schon von vornherein eine saudämliche Redensart. Dumbledore machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, als ob er sagen wollte, dass diese Unterscheidung absolut unwichtig war.

Severus verengte die Augen. Da war noch diese andere Sache... etwas, bei dem er eigentlich warten wollte bis er genug Beweise gesammelt hatte, aber die Gelegenheit schien zu günstig, um sie verstreichen zu lassen. "Molly Weasley hat mich neulich über das Flohnetzwerk angerufen. Sie wollte 'eine weitere Verabredung zum Spielen' für Harry und ihre Brut vereinbaren", begann Severus langsam.

"Oh, das klingt nach einer fabelhaften Idee! Ich bin mir sicher, das würde Harry sehr gefallen", antwortete Dumbledore. Insgeheim stimmte Severus mit Dumbledore überein. Er traute den Weasleys nach wie vor nicht zu, Harry zu einem wohlgesitteten Kind zu erziehen, aber er wusste – aus persönlicher schmerzvoller Erfahrung und auch aus seinen Büchern – dass die Gelegenheit mit Gleichaltrigen zu verkehren äußerst wichtig für die emotionale Entwicklung eines Kindes war. Und gleichaltrige Spielkameraden waren etwas, was es im Weasley-Haushalt unbestreitbar im Überfluss gab.

Trotzdem.

"Sie verstehen nicht, worum es geht. Sie wollte nicht _eine_ Verabredung zum Spielen vereinbaren, sie fragte ausdrücklich nach _einer weiteren_. Als ich ein bisschen nachbohrte, verriet sie, dass sie immer davon ausgegangen war, nur ein vorübergehender Vormund für Harry zu sein. Fakt ist, alle Personen, die bisher Harrys Vormundschaft übernommen hatten und die ich bislang kontaktieren und befragen konnte, dachten dies", sagte Severus mit einem nur sehr leisen Unterton der Anschuldigung in seiner Stimme.

"Tatsächlich? Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie das so verwechselt werden konnte... Ich vermute mal, ich muss gedacht haben, dies wäre die einfachste Möglichkeit eine Menge potentiellen Ärger zu vermeiden. Schließlich wäre ein geeigneter vorübergehender Vormund sehr wahrscheinlich leicht zu überzeugen, diese Rolle auf Dauer zu übernehmen. Aber es lässt sich nicht vorhersehen wie manche Menschen reagieren würden – gingen sie davon aus, Harrys endgültiger Vormund zu sein – wenn sie erfahren würden, dass man ihnen Harry wegnimmt, weil sie ungeeignete Eltern sind." Das klang ja alles sehr vernünftig und wäre auch überzeugend gewesen, hätte Dumbledore nicht in der bedächtigen Art eines Mannes gesprochen, der auf die Beweggründe eines anderen spekuliert, ohne dabei seine eigenen Motive zu erläutern.

"Sie sind doch auf irgendetwas aus", sagte Severus.

"Mein Junge, ich bin immer auf etwas aus. Zwischen meinen Aufgaben als Schulleiter hier in Hogwarts, als Großmeister des Zaubergamots, Hexenmeister, Ganz hohes Tier und Mitglied in der Internationalen Vereinigung der Zauberer bin ich furchtbar eingespannt. Daher konnte ich auch Harrys Erziehung nicht in Vollzeit übernehmen, was, wie ich glaube, uns wieder auf das vorliegende Problem zurückbringt", umging Dumbledore die indirekte Frage subtil, wenn nicht gar raffiniert. "Wissen Sie, ich glaube, die Malfoys haben einen Sohn in Harrys Alter. Was denkst du, Harry, wärst du gern ein Bruder?"

Severus starrte ungläubig mit offenem Mund. Seine Reaktion wurde jedoch von Dumbledore ignoriert, der es bevorzugte, Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Der Junge antwortete auf die Ansprache mit: "Schlange." Das war Harrys Wort für 'Spielzeug', von dem Severus wusste, dass Dumbledore es wusste, trotzdem reagierte der Mann als ob er es nicht wüsste.

"Wie außerordentlich scharfsinnig! Ja, Lucius und Narzissa waren in Slytherin."

Harry setzte sich vor lauter Aufregung kerzengerade hin und proklamierte erhaben: "Swiferin, Huffpuff, Ra’encla, Gryffdor."

Oh, das war neu. Nun, vielleicht war Jeffery Jones doch kein kompletter Vollidiot.

"Sehr gut, Harry", lobte Dumbledore, ganz offen entzückt von dem Jungen.

Harry kicherte und klatschte vor Wonne in die Hände. Dann drehte er sich zu Severus und sagte: "Pa!" – Severus rätselte nach wie vor, was der Laut 'pa' bedeuten sollte, aber zumindest war er bereits imstande gewesen zu entschlüsseln, dass Harry auf diese Weise nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit verlangte – "Swiferin, Huffpuff, Ra’encla, Gryffdor."

"Ja, ich gratuliere dir. Dennoch, deine Aussprache ist grauenhaft; es heißt Slytherin", korrigierte Severus ihn und betonte besonders den 'th'-Klanglaut in der Mitte des Wortes.

"Swifffferin!", antwortete Harry ihm.

"Wir werden daran später noch arbeiten", sagte Severus, verdrehte die Augen und tätschelte Harry zur Anerkennung für guten Willen und seine Bemühung den Kopf.

"Nicht allzu viel später; ich bin sicher, die Malfoys sind kurzfristig bereit ihn aufzunehmen", sagte Dumbledore.

Severus richtete seinen vernichtendsten Blick auf den höchstwahrscheinlich senilen alten Mann; er war nicht in der Stimmung für eins von Dumbledores kleinen Spielchen. Nicht, dass er jemals in der Stimmung dafür wäre, aber manchmal waren sie noch unerträglicher als zu anderen Zeiten. "Wir wissen beide, dass Sie nicht die Absicht haben, Harry zu den Malfoys zu geben. Ich hege den Verdacht, dass es da jemand anderen gibt, den Sie tatsächlich als Harrys Vormund einsetzen möchten. Jemand, von dem Sie denken, dass ich ihn missbilligen werde und all die anderen, bisherigen, offensichtlich ungeeigneten Kandidaten haben nur zum Vergleich gedient, so dass ich schlussendlich Ihrem letzten Vorschlag zustimmen möge. Also warum hören wir nicht auf, unser aller Zeit zu verschwenden und Sie sagen mir einfach, wer diese Person ist."

Groteskerweise wurde Dumbledores Grinsen bei diesen Worten immer breiter. "Es scheint, man ist uns auf die Schliche gekommen, Harry, mein Junge", flüsterte Dumbledore vertraulich. "Jetzt bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes mehr übrig, als Severus die Wahrheit zu sagen, denke ich."

"Verstecken Sie sich nicht hinter dem Kind, Dumbledore, das ist beschämend", rügte Severus.

Welche Beteuerungen Dumbledore auch immer angebracht hätte, sie blieben für immer ungesagt, denn präzise in diesem Moment schaute Harry Severus direkt in die Augen und sagte ziemlich laut und sehr entschieden: "PA! Swifffferin!"

Der Groschen fiel.

 

**Acht Jahre später**

"Nein, ich meinte nicht, dass es nicht da ist. Es nützt nur nichts wegen des Porträts, das vom Eingang zum fünften Stock herüber gebracht wurde. Die Hexe, die es bewohnt, wird jeden an Filch verpetzen, von dem sie denkt, dass er sich verdächtig verhält; sie hat's mir selbst einmal erzählt, noch bevor ich ein Schüler war. Ich glaube, sie steht auf Filch."

Fred, George und Ron, die alle rechts neben Harry saßen, sahen leicht angewidert aus. Sogar Percy schien etwas unwohl zu sein. "Danke für den Tipp, Kumpel", sagte Fred.

"Und für die Bilder, die wir nie wieder aus den Köpfen kriegen werden", fügte George um einiges sarkastischer hinzu. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und grinste.

"Harry?" Harry drehte sich zu Neville, der auf seiner anderen Seite saß. "Du denkst nicht, dass dein Pa wütend ist, weil du nach Gryffindor gekommen bist, oder?"

"Nee, ich bin ziemlich sicher, er sah das kommen", antwortete Harry. "Er sagt, 'trotz meiner Vorliebe für Schlangen, habe ich den Ehrgeiz eines Flubberwurms und den Überlebensinstinkt eines Schwarms Lemminge.'"

"Dein Paps hat das zu dir gesagt?", ertönte die ungläubige Stimme Hermine Grangers. Harry war sich noch nicht sicher, ob er das Mädchen mochte. Sie schien ziemlich herrisch zu sein und darüber hinaus eine Besserwisserin, doch andererseits hatte sie Neville geholfen seine Kröte zu finden und Harry wusste aus Erfahrung, was das für eine undankbare Aufgabe war.

"Oh, er redet nur so", versicherte Harry ihr.

"Yeah, er meint es niemals wirklich so", stimmte Neville zu, klang aber dabei als würde er sich mindestens ebenso sehr selbst überzeugen wollen wie Hermine; er hatte schon immer ein bisschen Angst vor Harrys Pa gehabt.

"Und außerdem", sagte Harry und kehrte damit zu seinem ursprünglichen Thema zurück, "waren alle Freunde von Pa in Gryffindor. Da war meine Mom, als sie beide klein waren und alle von euch", Harry gestikulierte in Richtung der Weasley-Jungs und Neville, "und Charlie und Bill und Tante Molly und Onkel Arthur und Tante Augusta und Onkel Remus und Onkel Dumbledore – ups, ich meine natürlich Professor Dumbledore" – Harry musste sich daran erinnern, die Hogwarts-Angestellten ab sofort bei ihren korrekten Titeln zu rufen – "und Parvati and Tante Priya, obwohl Padma und Onkel Parees waren in Ravenclaw, genauso wie Onkel Xenophilius und Tante Pandora und dann noch Tante Amelia und alle Diggorys und Tonks und Onkel Ted, die waren alle in Hufflepuff and Tante Andromeda war in Slytherin, aber da sind auch noch Onkel Alastor und Onkel Elphias und Onkel Dedalus und Tante Emmeline..."

"Worüber plapperst du da?" Jeder am Tisch erschrak sich, selbst die Leute auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, die ihn nun wirklich hätten kommen sehen müssen. Jeder außer Harry, der daran gewöhnt war wie sich sein Pa immer anschlich.

"Darüber, dass Gryffindor dein Lieblingshaus ist", sagte Harry keck und grinste Severus an, der hinter ihm stand und seine Hände rechts und links auf Harrys Schultern gelegt hatte.

"Gott bewahre!", sagte Severus mit einem schwachen – und wahrscheinlich vorgetäuschten – Schaudern.

"Zweitliebstes dann", erwiderte Harry. Severus widersprach nicht und das war dasselbe als hätte er zugegeben, dass es die Wahrheit war.

"Du hast eine arbeitsreiche Woche vor dir, daher erwarte ich, dass du heute Abend zu einer vernünftigen Zeit ins Bett gehst."

"Pa...", protestierte Harry, die Augen verdrehend.

"Und ich will dich ab und an auch außerhalb des Unterrichts und der Mahlzeiten sehen", ignorierte Severus Harrys Widerworte.

"Ja, Pa", sagte Harry artig. Severus drückte noch einmal Harrys Schultern und ließ ihn dann los.

"Eine Sache noch...", sagte Severus. "Einen Punkt für Gryffindor." Jeder in Hörweite schnellte herum, um auf die Stundengläser zu schauen und beobachtete voller Verwunderung wie ein einzelner roter Rubin auf den Boden des Gryffindor Stundenglases fiel.

"Das muss ein Rekord sein", sagte Ron erstaunt.

"Wofür war das?", fragte Harry und schaute Severus an.

Severus strich mit seiner Hand rasch durch Harrys Haare, bevor er sich umwandte und wieder zum Lehrertisch zurückeilte. Über seine Schulter rief er: "Dafür, dass du gelernt hast, die Treppe zu erklimmen."

Sein Pa war so merkwürdig.

 

*** ENDE ***

 


End file.
